RAAJ
by minimicky951
Summary: A Short Story on DUO...
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends, first of all sorry for not updating ENEMY ….actually , I was out of station due to some urgent work ….

Guys , I will try to update soon….chaliye ab no more angry from me….:-) :-) .ok ….

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

This is a short story & next chap wiil be the last chap….

Characters of this Short Story is same as ENEMY but there in no connection of this story with Enemy….

…-….-…..-…..,

 **RAAJ -**

A boy of 19 years was sitting in his room & busy in his studies but a voice continuously disturbing him , he was feeling irritated…

Boy (irritation) —inn dono , ne iss ghar ka gym bana diya hai , khud tou padhai likhai karni nahi hai aur na hi mujhe padhe dete hai….

Voice—496..497…498…499 aur ye 500…..yeee…..ary wah Daya 500…

Daya (while taking long breath)—500 tou kuch bhi nahi Sameer….mere liye 1000 bhi kam hai…

Sameer (praising tone)- ha vo tou hai...akhir best friend kiska hai...

Daya looked him with smile & Sameer threw a juice can towards Daya & both of them enjoyed their juice & laughing on jokes ..Abhijeet came there & shook his head in disappointment…..

Abhijeet—tum dono ko , koi kam nahi hai kya…ghar ka gym bana rakha hai…..thodi studies par bhi focus kar liya karo..jab dekho bass yahi sab karte rahte ho…

Sameer —kya Abhijeet…tum jab dekho inn books mei dube rahte ho , thody health ka bhi dhyan rakho…aur dekho thumare tou ghar mei hi gym khol diya hai hamne , ab thume body banana ke liye kahi bahar jane ki zarrorat nahi hai aur thume tou trainer bhi free mei , mil jayega….

Abhijeet—thank you very much…..tum dono ko hi Mubarak ho apna ye gym….aur mujhe tou lagta hai , tum dono ko apni life mei iss gym ke alawa aur kuch karna bhi nahi hai ….(teasing tone)…chalo accha hi hai….vaise tum dono college jana band hi kar do….padhai likhai tou thume karni nahi hai…..bass yahi sab karte rahna….

Sameer—are yaar Abhijeet tum tou…(Daya interrupted between him)….

Daya—Sameer tu bhi kisse samjha raha hai..…..Abhi ko cid officer banna hai , hamari tarah player nahi ….usse kya pata exercise ki kya value hoti hai…

Abhijeet - Daya , thodi dimmag ki bhi exercise kar liya kar….bechari books , tera wait karte karte bejar ho rahi hai…unn par bhi thoda raham kar diya kar…..

Daya (smiled) —Abhi…unn bechari books ke liye tum ho na…ab thumara kaam tum hi karo…..mai tou books ke darshan ab tabhi karunga , jab exams aayenge…..

Abhijeet (annoyed) —theek hai ….jo karna hai karo , mujhe bass ye bataa do ki , evening mei kya plan hai , maine socha hai hum log (Daya interrupted between him)…

Daya—Abhi ..vo hum log , kahi bahar ja rahe hai..

Abhijeet (confuse) —hum log…means…

Daya—I mean , mai aur Sameer…hume bahar kuch kaam hai..

Sameer —we'll try to come soon…(looking towards Daya ) kyu Daya…

Daya—ha Abhi…lekin tum jyada der wait mat karna aur dinner kar lena…

Abhijeet—par tum dono ja kaha rahe ho….?

Daya—thumari kaam ki cheez nahi hai Abhi….. actually hume sports se related kuch kaam thaa…kuch new gadgets aaye hai market mei…bass dekhte hai , apne kaam ka kuch hai kya…

Abhijeet—fine…but try to come soon…

Both of them nodded & Abhijeet moved from there..

…

At Evening , Daya & Sameer reached their favorite place…..

Daya (asking tone) - tou Sameer , pahli race mei tum jaoge , ya mai jau…

Sameer—Daya, pahli race mei , Mai part lunga aur uske baad tum…..theek hai…

Daya—done , but Final mei , dono part lenge…

Sameer (smiled) —ye bhi koi kahne ki baat hai….final race means , big race & big prize….

Daya shook hand with Sameer & gave his best wishes…& Sameer wore his special helmet & get ready for Ist race of the day..

Announcement- —All the racers be ready , now race is going to start….

A girl came with a red handerchief & all bikers started their bikes , that girl dropped that handkerchieh & race started…..Sameer was driving his bike so fast & Daya was watching the race with excitement…

Daya (excited) —common Sameer…aaj tou ye race thume hi jitni hogi….

So many bikes were running on the busy road & other people looked them with surprise….

An old man was talking with other ….

Old man—ye bhi ajeeb shook hai , inn ladko ka…apni life ke sath sath , dusro ki life bhi khatre mei daal dete hai..

Man2 —sab college ke student hai…jab police aati hai , tou najane Kaha gayab ho jate hai…

Bikers were totally involved in their race & soon final point came & race get finished…..

Voice—and the winner of Race -1 is Surya & runner up is Sameer….

Daya & Sameer get shocked on hearing Surya's name…

Sameer came close to Daya ….

Sameer (confuse) —ye Surya , yaha kya kar raha hai..?

Daya (shocked) —I don't know…maine suna thaa , Surya sirf weekends mei race lagane aata hai….

Suddenly Surya came close to them….

Surya (smiled) —kaise ho dosto….

Daya (angry) —we are not friends Surya….

Surya —oh sorry….vaise I am very sad ki , mai thume nahi hara paya Daya….but it's fine …kyuki final race mei , Mai bhi part kar raha hu , tou thume harane ka mera shok bhi pura ho jayega…(looked at Sameer) vaise Sameer , mujh se haar kar kaisa lag raha hai…

Daya —maine dekha tum kaise jeete ho…& kind for your information, Sameer yaha ka best Biker hai , aaj galti se tum jeet gaye ho , issliye jyada kush hone ki zarrorat nahi hai….

Surya (happy) —galti se hi sahi…winner tou mai hi hu..

Sameer (teasing tone) —wow… ye tou bahut acchi baat hai….Congratulation , ab tou kush ho na….aur ab jao yaha se , hame tum se koi baat nahi karni aur rahi baat final race ki , tou don't worry vo bhi bahut jald pata chal jayega ki , kao jeeta aur kon haara….

Sameer gave a meaningful smile to Surya & he moved from there in anger..

Daya—pata nahi ye Surya kab sudhrega…

Sameer—leave him yaar, chal all the best , race start hone wali hai….

Daya participated in IInd race & won the race , after that all Bikers were ready for final race…..

Girl dropped that handkerchief & bikers gave speed to their bikes….after some time Daya felt something wrong with his bike & his bike got slipped , Sameer looked him & stopped his bike…..some boys came & grabbed Daya, whose head was bleeding….Sameer ran towards Daya & grabbed him carefully…

Sameer (tense) —Daya…O My God..yaar thuje tou bahut chot aayi hai , chal jaldi se hospital le chalta hu….

Daya (in pain) —nahi yaar, hospital nahi, Abhi ko pata chal jayega….

Sameer (angry) —vo tou vaise bhi , tere iss toote sar ko dekhkar pata chalna hi hai….isse kaise chupayega…sar par chot lagi hai , leg par nahi….ab jyada mat bol aur chal….bandage tou karva le…

Sameer took Daya with him….

…

At home , Abhijeet was waiting for Daya….

Abhijeet (angry) —pata nahi inn dono ka mai kya karu , kitna late ho gaya hai aur inn dono ka kuch pata nahi , phone bhi off aa raha hai…..aane do aaj tou , dono ki class lunga….

Abhijeet was angry , suddenly door bell rang & Abhijeet hurriedly opened the door & get shocked…

Daya came inside the house with help of Sameer…..

Abhijeet (panic) —ye Daya ko kya hua hai….?

Daya (in low tone) —kuch nahi Abhi…I am fine…

Abhijeet—vo tou mujhe dikh raha hai… (looking towards Sameer) ..ye sab kaise hua Sameer….?

Sameer (sadly) —vo Abhijeet , Daya ki bike ka accident ho gaya thaa….

Abhijeet (angry) —vo tou hona hi thaa….bike ko chalna thode hi aata hai… ye mota Panda tou , Bike ko hawa mei udata hai….ye sab tou hona hi thaa…kitni baar kaha hai , Daya aaram se bike chalya kar , speed kam rakha kar , par nahi , meri koi baat , sunta kon hai , iss ghar mei….

Daya —Abhi….ab itna gussa kar ke , khud ki Tabiyat bhi kharab kar loge , tou mera khyal kon rakhega…

Abhijeet (angry) —ye sab pahle nahi socha thaa kya….vaise thumara khyal rakhne ke liye Chachu ko bula du…

Daya (scared) —pagal ho gaye ho kya…Dad ko kuch mat btana…varna kaan pakad kar vapas ghar le jyege….

Abhijeet—tere liye vahi theek hai….vaise bhi yaha college mei tum dono ko padhai tou karni hai nahi , issliye tum dono vapas ghar jao , yahi accha hai tum dono ke liye bhi aur mere liye bhi….meri bhi tension kuch kam hogi….varna ek din teri tension mei , mujhe heart attack aa jayega…

Daya—Abhi , ye kya bole ja rahe ho…mere acche Bhai ho na….ab plz gussa mat karo , thumare iss chote se Panda ko bhook lagi hai …. Kuch khila do mujhe apne hath se…

Sameer (smiled)—aur mujhe bhi….vaise Abhijeet , thumara ye Panda kabhi bada hoga bhi , ya hamesha chota hi rahega…..

Daya hugged Abhijeet & lovingly said….

Daya (lovingly) —mai Abhi ka Panda hu…aur apne Abhi ke liye mai hamesha Chota Panda hi rahunga…

Abhijeet(smiled) —chal ab jyada butter mat laga….dinner lekar aata hu….

Soon Abhijeet came with dinner & feed Daya with love & care….

Sameer—accha Daya , ab mai chalta hu….thumari tarah , yaha mera khud ka ghar nahi hai….pahle hi bahut late ho gaya hu , ab aur late kiya na tou , Uncle mere Dad ko call ker denge aur phir meri khair nahi…..

Daya nodded & Sameer moved out for his Uncle's house…

Daya—kitni baar kaha hai Sameer ko , apne uss Hitler Uncle ka ghar chodkar , hamare sath yaha rahe par manta hi nahi….

Abhijeet— accha hi hai , varna tum dono milkar , iss ghar ka bhi playground bana doge….chal ab medicine lekar so ja….varna raat bhar , mujhe pareshan karega….Abhi ye , Abhi vo…

Daya (sweetly) —tou tum yaha par , mere liye hi tou ho….

Abhijeet—accha ji….thumare liye…

Daya (innocent tone) —ha ..God ne thume mere liye hi , iss duniya mei beja hai….

Abhijeet (smiled) – mai iss mote Panda ko yaad dila du ki , iss duniya mei , Mai pahle aaya thaa , tum nahi….samjhe..

Daya—ary , tou issiliye tou , God ne thume pahle beja thaa ki , tum ready ho jao …ek pyare se , golu- molu se , chote se …(Abhijeet interrupted)..

Abhijeet—ab bas bhi kar… khud ko hi nazar lagayga..….

Daya—oh…tou thume dar bhi lagta hai…

Abhijeet (strict tone) —Daya bahut bol liye , ab chalo rest karo…

Daya—aur tum kya karoge, apne nanhe se Daya ko, lori nahi sunaoge….

Abhijeet—nahi…ye nanha sa Panda khud so jayega aur mujhe disturb bhi nahi karega , kyuki mujhe abhi padhna hai….…

Daya (teasing tone) —kitna padhoge Abhi…ab tou bechari books bhi , thumare face dekhkar , bore ho gayi hogi…

Abhijeet—Daya, maar khani hai…..chal apne room mei….

Daya smiled & moved towards his room with..

Daya (smiled)—good night Bade Panda….

Abhijeet—Dayaaa…

Daya hurriedly moved in & Abhijeet got busy with his books…

 **Next morning**

Daya(requesting ) —Abhi , I am fine yaar….mai aise ghar par nahi rah sakta….mujhe bhi college jana hai….

Abhijeet—kal raat kya bol raha thaa …God ne mujhe tere liye beja hai , tera khyal rakhne ke liye….tou ab mai jaisa kahu , thuje vaisa hi karna hoga….

Daya—lekin Abhi..

Abhijeet—bada kon hai….

Daya(with down head) —tum…

Abhijeet—tou phir tum meri baat manoge aur ghar per rest karoge… ..Sohan , aakar lunch bana dega, maine usse kah diya hai…ab vapas room mei jao aur rest karo…

Daya —lekin Abhi..

Abhijeet (strict) —Daya , jo kaha hai , vo karo….Mai college ja raha hu , koi problem ho , kuch bhi baat ho , mujhe call ker lena….ok..

Daya nodded & Abhijeet moved out for college…

Daya—chal diye , bade Sahab mujhe iss ghar mei , band kar ke….ye Abhi bhi na , mujhe baccha hi samajhta hai…..

Daya shook his head in disappointment , grabbed his mobile & lay down on couch …..

Daya—chalo Daya , aaj tou mobile ke sath hi time expend karna padega….

…

Abhijeet reached at College , a boy came to him…

Boy—hello Abhijeet…Daya kaisa hai….?

Abhijeet (confuse)—he is fine but tum Daya ke bare mei kyu puch rahe ho….?

Boy—maine suna , kal raat Daya aur Surya ki fight ho gayi thee aur Surya ne Daya ke sar par attack kiya…

Abhijeet (shocked)—what….Daya ko Surya ne mara hai…

Boy—maine tou yahi suna hai….

Abhijeet was boiling in anger & looking for Surya in college campus…

Abhijeet (angry) — isss Surya ki tou mai …ek baar mil jaye bass…phir usse afsoos hoga ki , Daya par hath uthakar usne kitni badi galti ki hai….ye Sameer bhi tou nahi dikh raha …na jane kaha gayab ho gaya….Sameer ne bhi mujhse jhoot bola…pahle iss Surya ko theek kar du , baad mei , inn dono ki class leta hu…bahut jhoot bolne lage hai, mujhse…

Abhijeet saw Surya's friend & asked him in angry tone…

Abhijeet (angry) —where is Surya..?

Boy—vo Physics lab mei hai….

Abhijeet moved towards Physics lab …he saw Surya , who was busy with his friends….Abhijeet came close to him..

Reyansh (praising tone) —maza aa gaya Surya…bahut proud hai na uss Daya ko apne upar…kal tumne uss Daya ki aur uski Bike ki…dono ki halat kharab kar di….

Surya (laughing)—ha yaar….uski halat dekhkar tou , mujhe bhi bahut maza aa raha thaa….

Abhijeet was listening them & trying hard to control his anger….

Abhijeet—Surya, I need to talk to you….

Surya (attitude) —I am sorry Abhijeet , but mujhe tum se , koi baat nahi karni….

Abhijeet (angry) —lab ke backside vale ground mei aa jao, within 5 minutes , warna baad mei mat kahna , maine thumare friends ke samne, thumaei insult kar di….

Abhijeet gave an angry look to him & moved out from lab….Surya felt little scared , he excused himself & reached at backside area..

Surya (angry)—yaha kyu bulaya mujhe….?

Abhijeet (angry) — how dare you to touch my brother…..

Surya – maine Daya ko kuch nahi kiya…aur tum kya bol rahe, I really don't understand….

Abhijeet—don't be so innocent Surya…..tumne kal raat , Daya ki bike kharab kar di aur jiski vajah se, uska accident ho gaya…..thumari vajah se mere Bhai ko itni chot lagi ….ye tumne bilkul accha nahi kiya…

Surya (angry) – tum kon hote ho , mujhe samjhane wale ki , maine kya kiya aur kya nahi….jao pahle jakar apne uss Bhai ko samjao ki , mere raste mei aane ki koshish na kare , varna….

Abhijeet (angry) —varna kya karoge tum…

Surya—tum dekh hi chuke ho, mai kya kar sakta hu…..tum bhi mujhse dur hi rahna , thumari health ke liye accha hoga….

Abhijeet (angry) —health tou ab thumari kharab hone wali hai Surya…..Daya ko takleef di hai tune , ab dekh thuje kitni takleef hoti hai…

Abhijeet slapped him hard & grabbed his collar , Surya was in shock…

Surya (shocked) —Abhijeet tum ye….

Abhijeet (angry) —abhi se dar gaye….abhi tou maine kuch kiya hi nahi….

Abhijeet pushed him & Surya fall down on ground…both were fighting with each other …Abhijeet beating him badly, Reyansh came for his rescue & hit on Abhijeet's leg with bat , Abhijeet felt a sharp pain & grabbed his leg , Surya was about to hit on his head but other boys came there with teachers….

…..._

Daya was feeling bore at home & after taking lunch he fall down on bed & soon dozed off….at evening Daya woke up & after making a strong tea for himself , he dialed Abhijeet's number..

Daya (while dialing his number)—ye Abhi bhi na…kah raha thaa , Daya bass ek call ker dena aur mai aa jaunga…badi fikar ho rahi thee janab ko meri aur morning se evening ho gayi , ab tak ek call tak nahi kiya…abhi khabar leta hu iski…

Daya dialed his number but Abhijeet's phone was switch off….

Daya—ek tou khud call nahi ki aur ab mai call kar raha hu , tou phone off karke baithe hai janab…Sameer se baat karta hu…

Daya dialed Sameer's number…

Sameer—ha Daya…theek tou hai na…aaj tou Bhai ne , iss Chote Panda ko college bhi nahi jane diya hoga…

Daya (smiled) —ary ha yaar…tu tou Abhi ko janta hai….mujhe jara sa kuch ho jaye aur ye Doctor ban jata hai…

Sameer laughed on his comment….

Daya—accha Sameer , Abhi se baat karva do …Mai phone try kar raha hu par switch off aa raha hai….

Sameer—sorry Daya , par aaj mai college nahi gaya yaar….kal raat Uncle bahut naraj the , tou socha aaj kuch special plan kar , unhe mana lu….bass issiliye aaj college gol kar diya aur mujhe pata thaa , Abhijeet tujhe , aaj college aane nahi dega tou , Mai tere uss intelligent Bhai ke sath kya karunga…varna vo tou mujhe bhi , apne sath lecture attend karvayega , jo mujhse tolerate nahi hote….

Daya (low tone) — haa yaar vo tou hai..

Sameer felt , Daya in tension…

Sameer—ary Daya tension mat lo yaar..tum tou apne Bhai ko acchi tarah se jante ho….jab vo college mai hota hai na , tou padhai ke alawa usse koi yaad nahi rahta…

Daya—ha ye tou hai…well thanks Sameer , ab rakhta hu….

Sameer—theek hai , aur jyada mat sochna , Abhijeet thodi der mei aa jayega ok…

Daya—hmm…

Daya cut the call & felt little tense…

Daya (tense) - janta hu , Abhi studies ko lekar bahut serious hai …par jab Mai ghar par hu tou , vo kabhi late nahi karta aur har gante call karta hai….pata nahi kaha hai ye….aane do aaj tou…

Daya sat down & grabbed his tea cup ,suddenly someone rang the bell , Daya stood up in happiness…

Daya (happy) —lo… aa gaye bade Sahab…aaj tou iski khair nahi…

Daya hurriedly opened the door & shocked…

Daya (shocked)—Dad aap….aap yaha kya kar rahe hai….?

Soon he noticed Abhijeet came inside the house with his Dad's support , Daya stunned on seeing his brother's condition , so many wounds on his face & his injured leg , Daya hurriedly grabbed his shoulders & helped him to sit on couch….

Daya (tense)—Abhi ye kya hua…thume itni chote kaise aaye…?

Anurag (teasing tone) —jaise thume aaye….thumare sar per….

Daya - vo Dad , mera ek chota sa accident ho gaya thaa….

Anurag (angry) —ha kyu nahi….tum dono yaha studies ke liye aaye ho , ya apne hath pair tudvane….yaha ye Daya apne sar par chot khaye baita aur iska ye Bhai (signalled towards Abhijeet) tou isse bhi aage hai….

Abhijeet (in low tone)—sorry Chachu vo…

Anurag (angry) —bass Abhijeet….mujhe tum se, ye ummid nahi thee….jante ho morning mei , mujhe thumare College ke Principal ne call ki …..unhone kaha ki apka beta Abhijeet College mei , kisi ke sath fighting karte hue injured ho gaya hai….maine Daya ke bare mei pucha tou unhone batya ki , Abhijeet ne Daya ki leave application di hai ki uski tabiyat theek nahi , aur issiliye unhone mujhe call kiya aur as a parents unhe mujhe call karna hi thaa….vo tou yaha ke Principal se hamare personal relation hai , issilye baat aage nahi badi , varna college mei iss tarah fighting karne ka kya result hota hai , you knows better….unhone urgently mujhe yaha bulaya , aur Mai yaha tak kaise aaya , sirf mai hi janta hu…kitni tension ho rahi thee mujhe…but tum dono ko koi ahsaas hi nahi…ek taraf ye sochkar pareshan ho raha thaa ki , Daya ko kya hua hai aur dusri taraf , Abhijeet Hospital mei admit thaa….tum dono ko , hamari koi parwah hai bhi ya nahi..

Abhijeet—sorry chachu….actually uss Surya ne, Daya ki bike kharab ki thee , jiski vajah se uska accident ho gaya….issilye mujhe Surya par itna gussa aaya ki…

Daya (shocked)—kya …tumne Surya se fight ki….par thume kisne kaha ki Surya ne meri bike khrab ki thee…

Abhijeet—maine usse kahte hue sun liya thaa aur college mei sabko pata hai , Surya ki vajah se thume chot lagi hai….

Anurag—tou tum usse ladne chale gaye…..aur result kya raha, khud ko kitni chote aaye hai , dekha hai…

Daya (angry)—iss Surya ko tou mai…

Anurag (angry) —ha…abhi Abhijeet hospital se aaya hai , ab tum phir se vaha jane ka plan bana lo…..

Daya (angry) —Dad magar vo Surya…

Anurag—thume kya lagta hai , usse kuch nahi hua, thumare iss Bhai ne , buri halat kar di hai uski….kam se kam do- teen din tak , hospital mei rahna padega…vo tou uske parents bhi , uska nature jante hai , issliye koi complain nahi ki varna najane kya hota….

Daya (angry) —accha hua , uske sath aisa hi hona chahye thaa….par usne Abhi ko kaise hath lagaya…

Anurag—Jaise Abhijeet ne uske hath pair tod diye , vaise hi do char usne bhi laga diye….ab thumara Bhai , koi pahalwan tou hai nahi….

Abhijeet (embarrass)—kya Chachu , aap bhi ….

Daya—Dad uss Surya ko punishment milni bhi chahye thee…vo issi layak hai..…

Anurag (angry) —aur tum….l've decided..tum dono, mere sath vapas ghar chal rahe ho…

Duo get shocked on Anurag's decision..

Abhijeet—but Chachu…

Anurag—no more discussion Abhijeet….tum apni aage ki studies vahi complete karna aur Daya Business mei , meri help karega…aakhir Mai kab tak , sab manage karunga…ab tum dono ko hi sab kuch dekhna hai….

Daya (sad) —but Dad , mujhe sports mei interest hai…

Anurag—kon se sports mei Daya….Bike racing….

Daya get shocked on hearing about bike racing…

Anurag- mujhe pata chala hai ki , mera Beta illegal Bike racing mei involve hai , mujhe nahi pata ki , vo Daya hai ya Abhijeet…..

Duo was stunned on hearing him…

Anurag - I don't want to know , ki vo tum dono mei se kon hai…..issliye mai tum dono ko , apne sath vaps ghar le jana chahta hu , kyuki mujhe lagta hai , tum dono ka yaha akele rahna theek nahi….aur mai apni family ke future ko iss tarah destroy hote nahi dekh sakta…..abhi tum dono apne room mei jao aur apni packing kar lo , hume kal morning mei hi nikalna hai….

Abhijeet & Daya looked each other , Daya helped Abhijeet to move inside his room….(Anurag added)..

Anurag—Abhijeet , Ramesh thumari packing mei help kar dega….

Duo was sad but there was nothing in their hands… Daya sat on his bed & lost in his thoughts…

Daya—meri vajah se , Abhi ko bhi vapas jana padega…..nahi , Mai aisa nahi hone dunga…mai Dad se baat karunga aur unhe , sab sach bata dunga ki , Mai Bike racing mei involve hu….mai Dad ke sath, ghar vapas chala jaunga but Abhi ka dream tootne nahi dunga…

Daya lay down on his bed & decided to talk with his Dad…here Abhijeet was sitting in his room & looked very tense…

Abhijeet—tou Chachu ko pata chal hi gaya Bike racing ke bare mei….shyad uss Surya ne hi bataya hoga…ha ussi ne bataya hoga, ussne mujhe dekha hai kai baar…..maine tou ye baat , Daya ko bhi nahi batayi thee… aur mai tou sirf weekends mei hi jata thaa….par Chachu ko kisne bataya ki , mai Bike Racing karta hu…..(took a deep breath)…ab chahe jo bhi ho , mai apni vajah se Daya ka dream tootne nahi dunga….mai Chachu ko , sab sach bata dung , apne bare mei…phir chahe vo mujhe vapas ghar le jaye , I don't care aur vaise bhi , ab sach chupane se koi fayda nahi…..l am ready for punishment but apni vajah se , Daya ke sath , kuch galat nahi hone dunga….I'll definitely talk to Chachu & confess my fault….

…

Duo were ready to confess their fault & trying to save each other but what will happen when both get to know about each other's secret….

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_...

Kuch din pahle , aise hi time pass ke liye , likhi thee , hope aap bore nahi hue honge…..second & last chap will come tomorrow…

TAKE CARE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanku for your feedback..**

 **Masooma ansari93 , salmazhv , xxx , jyoti , luv duo nd purvi , SGJ , priya , Daya's lover , Priyanka , salja , DA95 , rani , zzz….THANKU SO MUCH.**

 **Harshhoney—thanu dear for your long feedback….accha laga , ki aap log bore nahi hue….tight hug for you & take care.**

 **Nusrat—Thanks dear… so you were expecting something different…..ok , kuch sochte hai…. Vaise , ek plot tou hai dear and hope you all will like it ….let's see , kab uss par work start hota hai…..Thanku once again dear & take care.**

 **All GUEST reviewers , Thanku So Much . Aap sab sachi - muchi bahut sweet hai…**

 **Sorry friends , late update ke liye , actually last cahp galti se delete ho gaya thaa & l had to rewrite…hope you'll like , last chap of story.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **RAAJ :**

… **.**

… **.**

Daya & Abhijeet sitting in their rooms & decided to talk with Anurag…..

Sohan came & made dinner for them & after making dinner he was arranging table , Anurag came in hall & after seeing him busy in arrangements, ordered him as…

Anurag—Sohan , table arrange mat karo , hum dinner apne room mei hi karenge….Abhijeet ke pair mei chot hai aur Daya ki bhi tabiyat theek nahi hai , tum un dono ka dinner , unke room mei laga do ….

Sohan—Sahab apka dinner bhi , room mei laga du…

Anurag—nahi , mujhe bhook nahi hai , tum bass mere liye , ek cup coffee bana dena….. lekin pahle un dono ko dinner kara do…..theek hai..

Sohan—jee sahab…

Sohan went to kitchen & arrange dinner for Duo…..Sohan entered in Abhijeet's room , who was sitting on his bed resting his back on support & staring the roof…

Sohan— Bade Bhaiya….(Abhijeet looked him)…lijiye aapka dinner lekar aaya hu….Sahab ne bola hai ki , apke pair mei chot lagi hai , issliye aapka dinner apke room mei hi le aayu….

Abhijeet (low tone)—Daya aur Chahue hall mei hai kya….

Sohan—nahi Bade Bhaiya , Sahab ne Chote Bhiya ka dinner bhi , unke room mei dene ko kaha hai….aur Sahab ne kaha ki unko bhook nahi , vo sirf coffee hi lenge….

Abhijeet(low tone)—theek hai , tum jao..

Sohan moved out from his room & Abhijeet felt guilty for his Chachu's pain…

Abhijeet(sad)—aaj meri vajah se , Chachu itne pareshaan hai ….l am sorry Chachu , Mai ab kabhi aapko pareshan nahi karunga but plz iss baar aap mujhe maaf kar dena…

Abhijeet felt sad , he lay down on bed & closed his eyes….

….

Sohan entered in Daya's room , who was lying on bed with closed eyes..

Sohan—ary Chote Bhaiya , aap itni jaldi kaise soo gaye , pahle dinner tou lar lijiye…..

Daya opened his eyes & sat on bed..

Daya—aaj room mei dinner kyu laaye ho…?

Sohan—Sahab ne kaha hai , aap dono ko room mei dinner karane ke liye aur vo khud sirf , Coffee hi piyenge…..

Daya (praising tone) —ary wah , tumne tou bina mere puche , puri detail bata di…

Sohan (smiled) —kyuki , abhi Bade Bhaiya ke room se aa raha hu , unka bhi yahi sawal thaa , mujhe pata thaa , aap bhi mujhse yahi sawal puchnge , issliye socha apko pahle hi bata du…

Daya —tum tou bahut intelligent ho gaye ho Sohan…

Sohan (smiled) —tanku Chote Bhaiya…

Daya smiled on his innocence & again asked…

Daya—Dad kya kar rahe hai….?

Sohan—apne room mei hai…aap jaldi se dinner kar lijiye , abhi mujhe Sahab ke liye coffee bhi banana hai….

Daya—theek hai tum jao , zarrorat hogi tou bula lunga….

Sohan nodded & moved out from his room…

Daya stood up , grabbed his plate & moved towards Abhijeet's room….

Abhijeet was lying on bed , Daya entered in his room & shook his head in disappointment , he came close to Abhijeet & called him softly…

Daya—Abhi..

Abhijeet opened his eyes & a smile appeared on his face..

Abhijeet – tu yaha kya kar raha hai…?

Daya kept his plate on bed & sat beside him….

Daya—dinner karne aaya hu thumare sath…..

Abhijeet (while sitting on bed)—mujhe bhook nahi hai Daya….

Daya (teasing tone) —ha , itni sari maar khane ke baad , pet tou vaise hi bhar gaya hoga , ab thume bhook kyu legagi…

Abhijeet—Daya….shayad maine thume bataya nahi , Reyansh ne dhoke se mujh par attack kiya thaa varna , unn logo ke liye mujhe ek karoch lagana bhi mushkil thaa…

Daya (again in teasing tone) —ha.. ha.. kyu nahi…..tum tou HULK ho na…..aur vaise bhi , gusse mei thumari andar HULK ki power aa jati hai , phir bechara vo Surya aur Reyansh kya bigad lete thumara….. vaise ek baat batao Abhi , gusse mei tumara size tou change nahi ho gaya thaa , jaisa Mr HULK ka hota hai , phir ye kapde bhi fit nahi aaye honge….

Abhjeet (tough) —Daya kuch jyada ho raha hai…

Daya—sach mei…jyada tou vo thaa , jo tumne kiya hai , mujhe ghar mei band karke , Janab khud ladne nikal pade….wah kya baat hai ….aur itna hi nahi , apna pair tudva kar , hospital bhi pahuch gaye ….yaha se 200 km dur rahne wale , mere Dad aur inn maharaj ke Chachu ko sab pata chal gaya , lekin college se chand kadam ki duri par rahne wale , inke Bhai ko khabr tak nahi….college mei itna bada incident ho gaya aur hamare bade Bhaiya ne , mujhe inform tak karna zarori nahi samjha…..Abhi , thume nahi lagta ye bahut jyada hai….

Abhijeet—Daya , tu baat ko kaha se kaha , le ja raha hai….

Daya (surprising tone) —Mai baat guma raha hu….Abhi seriously , mujhe ab bhi believe nahi ho raha hai ki , tum aisa kuch bhi kar sakta ho..

Abhijeet (shocked) —kyu , Mai kisi se lad nahi sakta ….itna kamjor hu Mai…

Daya—kamzor nahi , Samajhdaar ho…lekin iss baar tumne jo kiya hai , usme koi samajhdaari nahi hai….

Abhijeet—Daya , uss time mujhe bahut gussa aa raha thaa…..Mai khud par control nahi kar paya….

Daya—aur apna pair tudva liya….

Abhijeet- kya Daya , tu tou ek hi baat ke piche pad gaya….( Suddenly Abhijeet remembered something) …aur vaise ye Panda , tab se mujhe suna raha hai , lekin khud ke bare mei kya khyal hai….

Daya—what do you mean….

Abhijeet—I mean Mr daya , tumne bhi mujhse jhoot bola ki , thumara accident hua hai….tumne mujhe pahle kyu nahi bataya , uss Surya ne thumari bike kharab hi thee….

Daya- ha , jisse tum , kal raat hi usse ladne nikal padte ….dekho Abhi , Mai bass baat badhana nahi chahta thaa…..

Abhijeet—ha bahut Bade jo ho gaye ho….aur uss Sameer ki bhi class leni hai mujhe , mujhse jhooth bol raha thaa…..thumara secret khul jaye , aisa tou kuch kabi karega hi nahi…..

Daya (smiled) – aakhir Best Friend kis ka hai…..

Abhijeet (teased him) — ha , jaise tu jhooth bolta hai , vaisa hi vo tera dost bhi….

Daya (naughty) —Abhi , thume Maine kabhi bataya , tum gusse mei bilkul angry Bear lagte ho….

Abhijeet—accha ji , aur tum kya lagte ho….Himalyan Panda….

Daya—Boss , pyare Panda ko tou guss aata hi nahi….

Abhijeet (while grabbing his leg) – aahhh….

Daya (panic)—kya hua Boss….leg mei pain ho raha hai….

Abhijeet (in pain) —ha Daya …uss Reyansh ne , bahut jor se hit kiya thaa…ahhhh…bahut pain ho raha hai….

Daya (while checking his bandage)— Abhi , tum jaldi se dinner karke , medicine le lo , pain kam ho jayega….(added in angry tone)….aur iss Reyansh aur Surya ko tou Mai batunga …thume haath lagaya na unhone….milne do ek baar college mei , inn dono ko phir se Hospital nahi pahuchaya na , tou mera naam bhi Daya nahi….

Abhijeet—ary….abhi tou kah rahe thaa , gussa nahi aata aur ab unn becharo ko , phir se hospital bhejne ki baat kar rahe ho….

Daya (angry) – Abhi , Dil tou kar rah hai , dono ke hath pair tod du….unhone himmat kaise ki thume marne ki….

Abhijeet—Daya …tou tu iss baat ke liye , unse ladai karega…..….

Daya- ab agar koi mere Bhai ko hath lageya , tou kya Mai usse aise hi jane du….hath nahi tod dunga uske….

Abhijeet—ab samjh aaya , Mai , unse ladne kyu gaya thaa…agar thuje iss baat par , itna gussa aa raha hai , tou jab mujhe pata chala , tera accident uss Surya ki vajah se hua hai , tou kya mujhe gussa nahi aaya hoga….bass issilye meri aur uski fight ho gayi…..

Daya—I can understand Abhi par dekho na ... thume kitni chot aaye hai , 2 -3 hafto tak , theek se chal bhi nahi paoge….aur ye sab meri vajah se…..mere bass chale tou , tume ek karoch bhi na aane du aur ab dekho , meri vajah se thume kitni chot lag gayi…

Abhijeet—Daya teri vajah se kuch nahi hua hai….ab jyada mat soch aur chal dinner kar le , mujhe bhi bhook lag rahi hai….

Daya—abhi thodi der pahle tou kah rahe thee , bhook nahi hai….

Abhijeet(naughty) —tere sath , bak - bak kar ke , ab mujhe bhi bhook lagne lagi hai…..chal jaldi se khana khila mujhe…..

Daya (shocked) —kya….Mai khilau…

Abhijeet—itni jaldi bhool gaye…kal maine thume , apne hath se dinner karaya thaa , tou aaj tum mujhe apne hath se khana khilaoge….

Daya (sweetly)—kya Abhi , par Mai tou thumara Chota Panda hu na….Mai thume kaise khila sakta hu…..Mai toi yaha issliue aaya thaa , ki tum mujhe apne hath se khilaoge….

Abhijeet—jara sa kuch karne ke liye kah do , tou ye janab chote Panda ban jate hai …

Daya – chalo Abhi , don't waste my time , jaldi khilao….(Daya opened his mouth)….

Abhijeet smiled on his younger's innocence , he took a piece of food & stuffed in Daya's mouth…

Abhijeet (thinking)—Daya ne ,bike racing ke bare mei , kuch bhi nahi pucha….shyad ye bhi Chachu ki tarah mujhe hurt nahi karna chahta…..Mai sach mei bahut lucky hu , ki mere pass itni caring family hai….

Daya enjoyed his dinner & side by side giving bites to Abhijeet but his mind was somewhere else….

Daya (thinking) —I am sorry Abhi…Mai janta hu , tum mere samne bike racing ki baat issliye nahi kar rahe , jisse mujhe hurt na ho aur tum mere liye , Dad ka har decision accept lar loge but Mai apni vajah se , thume suffer karne nahi dunga ….kabhi nahi…

Both of them finished their dinner & Daya went out for his room….on other side , Anurag was sitting in his room with a cup of coffee & was lost in his thoughts….….

After completing house chores , Sohan went to his home & rest three were in their rooms & lost in their own thoughts….

Daya—mujhe Dad se baat karni hi hogi…..

Daya came out from his room & looked at Abhijeet's room ….. …

Daya—Abhi shyad , so gaya hoga…..

Daya took a deep breath & moved towards Anurag's room…he saw his room's door opened & he entered hesitatingly & found Anurag was coming out from room , suddenly Anurag looked Daya & got confused….

Anurag—Daya , tum yaha kya rahe ho…ab tak soye nahi…

Daya (low tone) —vo bass sone hi wala thaa…..aap kahi jaa rahe thee…

Anurag—nahi , vo tou Mai room ka door close karne ke liye utha thaa…tum batao , yaha kya kar rahe ho…

Daya —Dad aapse kuch baat karni thee…

Anurag—kis bare mei…?

Daya(down head)—Bike Racing ke bare mei…

Anurag (tough tone) —Daya , mujhe uss bare mei koi baat nahi karni…..Maine apna decision suna diya hai aur ab usme koi change nahi hoga..

Daya—it's ok Dad…I am ready for any punishment but Abhi ko nahi….

Anurag (confuse) —kahna kya chahte ho Daya….

Daya —Dad , Bike Racing mei , Mai involve hu Abhi nai , issliye plz aap ...usse vaps mat le jaye…..meri vajh se , aap usse punishment mat dijiye….Mai confess karta hu , Maine illegal kaam kiya hai but Abhi ki koi galti nahi , even usse tou kuch pata bhi nahi , iss bare mei….issliye Dad , plz aap Abhi ko yahi rahne dijiye….uski studies ka loss mat hone dijiye plz…

Anurag was listening him quietly & took a deep breath…

Anurag (cold tone) —aur kuch kahna hai….

Daya (requesting tone) —Dad plz ….

Anurag—Daya , abhi tum apne room mei jao…

Daya—lekin Dad vo Abhi….

Anurag (strict)—Daya….do what I say….

Daya felt sad & rushed towards his room….

Anurag was feeling sad but happy to see his son's honesty….Daya entered in his room , closed the door & lay down on his bed…

Daya—l am sorry Dad , I know maine aapko bahut hurt kiya hai & l am ready for any punishment….bass aap Abhi ka dream mat tutne dena….

On other side , Anurag grabbed a packet & moved towards Abhijeet's room…, Anurag entered in his room & found him , sitting on chair..he reached close to him & called him softly..

Anurag—Abhijeet…

Abhijeet got shocked on his sudden appearance & stood up in hurry ..

Abhijeet (hurt)—Ahhh….

Anurag (grabbed his shoulder)—aaram se, iyni jaldi karne ki kya zarrorat hai….

Abhijeet —Chachu aap yaha…

Anurag—vo thumari medicine mere pass thee , sorry thoda late ho gaya….chalo ye medicine le lo , thumari lag mei pain ho raha hoga….

Abhijeet- Chachu mujhe aapse kuch kahna hai….

Anurag(confuse)—Abhijeet pahle medicine le lo , phir baat karna..….

Abhijeet—nahi Chachu plz , I need to talk to you now….

Anurag looked him with confusion & sat down on another chair present in his room…

Anurag—bolo kya kahna chahte ho…

Abhijeet again sat on his chair & started with..

Abhijeet—Chahu , aap plz mujhe maaf kar dijiyega , Mai apka dil nahi dukhna chahta thaa but pata nahi kaise mujhe Bike Racing ki habit ho gayi ….Mai sach mei , waha nahi jana chahta thaa par kabhi apne apko rok nahi paya…

Anurag (shocked)—tum…Bike Racing…

Abhijeet—I am sorry Chachu..I knew ki ye sab galat hai aur maine , regular jana bhi chod diya thaa lekin…..(down head)..Mai weekends mei jata thaa…..(again looked at Anurag)…but maine Daya ko kabhi iss bare mei , pata nahi lagne diya , vo iss bare mei kuch bhi nahi janta….aap plz Daya ko galat mat samjhye….uski koi galti nahi…vo Mai hi hu , Jo illegal Bike Racing mei involve hai ….issliye aap mujhe punish karye but Daya ko nahi….aap usse yahi rahne dijiye , usse player banna hai aur vapas jakar uska dream pura nahi ho payega... issliye plz Chachu , aap Daya ko meri vajah se , vapas mat le jaye….l confess my fault & ready for every punishment but plz Daya ko nahi….

Anurag looked him for some seconds & then stood up…

Anurag—Abhijeet , sone se pahle medicine le lena , varna puri raat disturb rahoge….

Anurag started moving but Abhijeet stopped him with…

Abhijeet (confuse)—Chachu , aapne meri baat ka zawab nahi diya…

Anurag—Abhijeet , maine thumari baat sun li hai , aur tum shyad mera decision bhi jante ho..

Abhijeet—but Chachu , Daya…(Anurag interrupted)..

Anurag—Abhijeet, apni medicine lekar so jao, baki jo hona hai , thume kal morning mei pata chal jayega….

Anurag moved out from his room left Abhijeet confused…

Abhijeet took his medicine & lay down on his bed & soon dozed off…

 **NEXT MORNING**

Duo were present in hall & waiting for Anurag , soon Anurag came & found Duo were sitting quietly….

Anurag—accha hua tum dono pahle hi aa gaye , vaise tou Mai apna decision thume pahle hi bata chukka hu par maine uss par ek baar phir se socha & finally I've decided something

Duo looked him in fear ….Anurag (added)-tum dono ki packing already ho chuki hai ...aur ab tum dono mei se , jo bhi Bike Racing mei involve hai , apna luggage lekar bahar Car mei baith jaye …(looked at Abhijeet) …aur jo apna luggage carry nahi kar sakta , uska samaan Ramesh car mei rakh dega…

Duo were looking each other & Anurag going back in his room…

Daya rushed towards his room & Abhijeet moved out from house ...

Abhijeet – Ramesh , mere room mei se mera samaan le aao…

Ramesh moved inside the house….Abhijeet sat in car & soon Daya came & opened the car's door…

Daya (shocked)—Abhi…tum yaha kya kar rahe ho…?

Abhijeet (shocked)—Daya..Mai tou vo…(on seeing his luggage)….ek minute , tu apna samaan lekar kyu aaya hai….?

Daya—vo Mai….

Suddenly Duo realized something & looked each other with disbelief & spoke together..

Duo (together) —Tum Bike Racing mei involve ho….

Abhijeet—pahle mere sawal ka jawab do…

Daya (angry)—nahi pahle tum batao , tum Bike racing kyu karte ho , you know vo kitna dangerous hai…

Abhijeet (angry)—yahi Mai tujhse puchna chahta hu…..kuch akal hai bhi ya nahi…

Daya—accha ji , jo tum karo tou theek aur vahi kaam Mai karu tou galat….

Anurag came there & interrupted between them…

Anurag—tum dono hi galat ho…jante hue bhi ki ye kaam karna theek nahi , phir bhi vahi kar rahe ho….ab kaisa lag raha hai….tum dono ne ek dusre se chupaya , kyuki tum dono jante ho , jo kaam tum kar rahe ho vo kitna galat aur dangerous hai…...ab jab tum dono ko , ek dusre ke bare mei pata chala , ab jakar thume ehsaas hua na , ki apno ko galat raste par chalte dekhkar kitni takleef hoti hai aur kitna dar lagta hai….

Duo looked each other & Abhijeet came out from car…

Abhijeet (guilty tone) – sorry Chachu , Mujhe pata hota , tou Mai Daya ko kabhi aisa nahi karne deta…

Anurag (angry) —lekin tum tou khud issme involve thee…

Abhijeet lowered his head...

Daya—sorry Dad…now I can understand your situation…sorry ab kabhi aisa nahi hoga….

Anurag—tum dono raat mere pass , ek dusre ke liye request karne aaye the , ki punishment sirf galti karne wale ko mile , lekin ab batao…..galti tum dono ne ki hai ...tou punishment bhi tum dono ko hi milni chahye naa….

Duo looked each other & Daya gave a silent nod to Abhijeet….

Abhijeet—we are ready Chachu….hum dono vapas jane ke liye ready hai….

Ramesh came with Abhijeet's luggage & Anurag signaled him to go back….Ramesh nodded & moved back in house with luggage…

Anurag—kyuki tum dono ko apni mistake realize ho gayi hai , issliye iss baar Mai thume maaf karta hu , but not in next time…aur next time , galti chahe kissi ki bhi ho , punishment tum dono ko milegi….

Duo looked him with happiness , & hugged him with …

Daya (smiled)—Thanks Dad…

Abhijeet(smiled) – Thanks Chachu…

Anuraag patted their shoulders & got separated …

Anurag—chalo , ab tum dono andar jao aur meri baat yaad rakhna ….this is last warning for you…( Duo nodded)….mujhe kuch kaam hai , Mai thodi der mei aata hu..

Duo moved inside the house & Anurag went for some work…

Daya—Abhi , tum Bike Racing….. mujhe believe nahi ho raha…

Abhijeet—kah tou aisa raha hai , jaise khud kitne innocent hai , Mai tou sirf weekends mei jata thaa , par tum…

Daya—ok..ok… leave this topic now…ab sab theek hai , lekin aage hame aisa nahi karna hai….. suna tumne weekends mei bhi nahi..

Abhijeet (angry) —Dayaa…

Daya—accha theek hai yaar….topic closed….vaise Abhi , aaj party ho jaye…Pizza party…

Abhijeet (smiled)—why not...…

Suddenly they heard a known voice…

Voice—kaise ho baccho…?

Duo looked at entrance & got shocked…

Duo (together) —Bua ji…

Anurag—ha…Maine hi Didi ko , yaha bulaya hai… aur Maine decide kiya hai , aaj se Didi tum logo ke sath rahegi….abhi tum dono itne bade nahi hue , ki akele theek se rah sako..

Abhijeet (annoyed) —lekin Chachu…

Anurag- - Abhijeet , mujhe kuch nahi sunna…ab se jo Didi kahegi , thume vahi karna hoga….

…(to Anuradha)..Didi ab Mai nikalta hu….kal urgently yaha aana pada , bahut sara kaam pending pada hai….

Anuradha—tum tension free hokar apna work karo , ab inn dono ki responsibility meri hai…

Duo were looking sad & Anurag moved out with a relax smile..

Anuradha (strict tone) —Abhijeet , Daya… tum dono yaha baithkar study karo , tab tak Mai lunch ka arrangement karti hu …. Vaise ye Sohan kaha hai…?

At the same time Sohan came…

Sohan— Hum yaha hai Bua Ji…

Anuradha—Sohan , jara market se kuch sabjiya le aana…( looked at Duo ).. Daya tum abhi tak yahi ho , jao apni aur Abhijeet ki books lekar aao aur study karo….

Daya (requesting tone) —Bua Ji , hum apne room mei chale jate hai…

Anuradha (strictly) —nahi…tum dono yaha , hall mei hi study karoge….uske baad lunch aur phir 1 hour ka rest & again back to studies…

Duo looked her with open mouth….

Anuradha (added)—chalo , ab apne kaam par lag jao….aur Sohan , aaj lunch mei Kaduu aur Locki ki Sabji ke sath boil rice banana….

Abhijeet (shocked) —what…..

Daya (scared) —Kaduu aur Locky….

Anuradha (strict) —aaj se tum dono , healthy food hi khaoge…

Anuradha gave a tough look to them & moved in kitchen…after some time , Sammer came inside with jolly mood…

Sameer —ary Abhijeet , Daya kaise ho tum dono…mujhe College fight ka pata chala….(looking towards Abhijeet) ….Abhijeet tumne bhi apna pair tudva liya….

Suddenly they heard a strict voice..

Anuradha—Daya , bahar kon aaya hai..?

Sameer, recognized the voice & ran out from house in hurry with…

Sameer (scared) — Baap re …(looked at Duo)…ab tou College mei hi milenge….Bhago Sameer…

Duo looked him with surprise…

Daya (helplessly)—Abhi…isse tou accha , vapas ghar hi chale jate…meri pizza party…

Abhijeet—ab tou beta , Locky ka hi Pizza khane ko milega….

Anuradha—Abhijeet , Daya…chupchap padhai karo….

Duo (together)— mar gaye….

….

 **THE END.**

… **.**

 **Take Care.**


End file.
